vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hephaestus (Riordan)
Summary Hephaestus is the Greek god of fire, blacksmithing, technology, and volcanoes. Thrown out of Olympus as an infant by his mother Hera for his deformities, he later returned to exact vengeance, tricking his mother into sitting in a booby trapped throne, restraining her until Dionysus managed to convince him to release her. Since then he has forged many other marvelous artifacts used by the gods and heroes throughout Greek Mythology. He has also fathered a number of demigod children in the modern day, the most notable of which is Leo Valdez. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C Name: Hephaestus, Vulcan Origin: Riordanverse Gender: Male Classification: God of Forges, Fire, Technology, and Volcanoes; Blacksmith of the Gods; Lord of Craftsmen and Smiths Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 8 die until the concept he embodies, The Forge, or the original Pantheon in Greece are destroyed.), Shapeshifting, Animal Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Transmutation, Teleportation, Curse Manipulation, Intangibility, Healing, Summoning, Telepathy, Cosmic Awareness and Supernatural Sight, Size Manipulation, Flight, Fire Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Resistance to Fire and Heat, Is able to create virtually inescapable and undetectable traps to imprison even gods (like Hera, Ares and Aphrodite), Limited Omnipresence (Can exist in many places at once), Regeneration (At least Low-High, albeit over time, but only if is scattered into essence first.) Attack Potency: Large Star level via power-scaling (Should be comparable to other the other Olympians like Ares, Dionysus, Demeter, Aphrodite or Artemis; Can create constellations at will) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Hermes). Speed of Light attack speed (Can turn into light. Comparable to the other Olympian gods). Relativistic combat speed and reactions (Can fight other gods). Can teleport. Lifting Strength: At least Class T via powerscaling Striking Strength: ''' '''Large Star Class Durability: Large Star level via power-scaling (Immortality and the nature of his true form make him difficult to kill.) Stamina: Godly (As a God, he rarely suffers from physical exhaustion and will never succumb to the effects of illness or aging) Range: Planetary Standard Equipment: Hammer, Ax Intelligence: High (Immortal being with thousands of years worth of knowledge) Weaknesses: Has all the weaknesses of a normal god: They can be injured by supernatural weapons if they decide to fight physically; he/she may weaken, age, and take the form to represent their current state of said domain if its attacked; they fade from existence — either from a lack of worship or the diminishing of their domain and if their thrones (or other sources of power) are destroyed, they will also fade along with it or become so weakened that they can no longer take a physical form. The only way to permanently defeat a god is to scatter their essence. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * True Form: Like the other Greek Gods, Hephaestus' essence is rarely all in a single place, allowing him to continue to exist for as long as his consciousness remains by reforming his essence and creating a new body. He can also use this ability to appear in multiple places at once. However, should he choose to gather all of his essence in one place, he can reveal his true godly form, instantly vaporizing any mortal who looks upon him directly and heavily damaging immortals like the Titans and Giants. * Pyrokinesis: As the Greek god of fire, Hephaestus possesses the ability to create and manipulate fire however he wishes. Although he has yet to be seen using this ability in combat, he presumably has the same powers as his son, Leo Valdez, who can generate walls of fire, explosive fireballs, and streams of continuous flame at will as well as a resistance to flame and heat. However, as a full-fledged god, he naturally has these abilities to a much greater degree. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Percy Jackson Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Greek Gods Category:Hammer Users Category:Fire Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Technopaths Category:Animal Users Category:Healers Category:Mind Users Category:Curse Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 4